1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to chairs, particularly to chairs with tablets.
2. Related Art
A chair with a tablet is very useful and always used in a classroom or meeting room. Such chairs can be divided into two types, the one is of a fixed tablet, and the other one is of a fold-down tablet. The fold-down tablet can be folded aside when not in use so that it is convenient to pass in and out for users.
A conventional fold-down tablet is connected to a chair only with a shaft but without a positioning or fold assist mechanism. This makes such a tablet unstable in use. Also, it is possible that a user's hand is jammed when he or she extends or folds the tablet. Some chairs are equipped with a positioning or rotation mechanism, but they are too complicated in structure and too expensive in cost.